Earth-8908
Six weeks after the nukes became useless World War III started with every other nation in the world going to war with its neighbor, as divisions rolled across borders and millions died. In less than a month, Warsaw Pact forces rolled across Scandinavia and Western Europe with only Great Britain left holding out. Six months into the war, partisans waged guerrilla warfare against the Soviets in Scandinavia. China had invaded the Soviet Union with support from the United States, pushing north and west into the USSR and driving toward Moscow. Soviet airborne divisions had conquered Alaska and there was ferocious fighting in Canada and the Pacific Northwest. Seven months into the war, Soviet forces were in full retreat after they suffered devastating losses after falling into a Chinese trap which resulted in approximately 20 miles of burning Soviet tanks. A massive Soviet airborne assault had taken the Canadian airbases which was followed afterwards by amphibious landings. Soviet forces reached the U.S.-Canadian border at New York state and their divisions were pushing south into New York. They had been reinforced by ground forces landed in Canada by aircraft and amphibious landings. Soviet Spetsnaz (special forces) had reached as far south as Washington, D.C. (using disguises, such as American Military Police uniforms). KGB agents within the United States were providing the Spetsnaz with logistical support so they could cause confusion. The Soviets had six clandestine complexes (at least one of which was subterranean), which were built for the secret rearming of their ballistic missiles with biological and chemical weapons if nuclear disarmament ever happened. As the nukes had become inert, they were doing exactly that with their missiles. The United States in turn likewise had been rearming all of its warheads with aerosol plague toxins. Plague missiles were launched by both sides. The Soviets launched 1398 ICBMs (Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles), 982 SLBMs (Sub-launched Ballistic Missiles), and 346 long range bombers armed with cruise missiles. In turn the Americans launched 1026 ICBMs, 707 SLBMs, and 352 bombers armed with cruise missiles. Alfie became aware of the launch of the plague missiles and started to mutate the plague payloads to make them harmless, when General Foster revealed that his adopted parents were still alive (he had thought they died in an accident) and that they had been part of an operation to manipulate him to activate his fullest psychic potential by staging their deaths. Which interrupted his attempt to make the plague missiles harmless. In anger he killed General Foster and his adopted parents. Not a single plague warhead hit its target, with many of them hitting the ocean. The plague payloads had mutated, but wasn't killing people though they were changing. An army emerged from the plague infected victims, fanatical followers of Alfie who had the goal of conquering the world in his name. They conquered territory and called it the Moot Empire, with its dark heart being in the state of Iowa. To take down the Moots, the United States and Soviet Union temporarily joined forces. | Residents = * Alexander Soloviev * Alfie O'Meagan * Candy Goodstroke * Deb Levins * Irving Yugyu * Nth Man (John Doe) * M'Gubgub * Marvin Sargent * Vavara Novikova | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Multiverse }}